The present invention relates to a data migration method, a data migration system and a data migration program to be used when a new storage device is additionally installed.
Operation management of storage devices for small and medium business (SMB) markets is required to be performed easily without being conscious of the details of a storage device structure, because of absence of a full-time administrator or other reasons. This is also applicable to operating a storage device upon replacement and additional installation. Storage management software for supporting running management is also required to be software which is simple and easy to use.
For example, JP-A-2004-220450 describes a method of migrating a portion of data of an existing storage device to an additional storage device when the additional storage device is installed, to thereby solve an insufficient capacity of the existing storage device.